


Cuddle Bug

by meliapis



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliapis/pseuds/meliapis
Summary: You were getting way too deep into the plot line of the novel. Thankfully, you were pulled from the pages when a rap sounded against your window. You didn’t have time to freak yourself out as you turned, spotting a familiar black and red form sitting on your fire escape.





	Cuddle Bug

Usually, you’d be asleep by now. You didn’t exactly have a set bed schedule, but your body always seemed to cave in at a reasonable time in the day. It helped you get by in school, though, it was a curse at sleepovers. The first to fall asleep always missed the juicy gossip or was the unfortunate victim of some dumb prank. You'd suffered through too many sharpie mustaches. Too. Many.

 

Tonight, however, your mind couldn’t find any peace. You had spent an hour tossing and turning before you finally gave up and decided to occupy your time with something useful. The book you’d been reading was your first order of business as the two main characters were finally realizing their love for one another. Nothing like mutual pining to keep you entertained at two in the morning.

 

Your thick comforter made for a great book holder with your bent knees in addition. The lamp perched on your bedside table provided warm-colored lighting, easing your mind as it dived into another world. Stories did a great job of taking up any empty time, but they made the best companions when you lacked human interaction.

 

Time passed, how much you’re unsure of. All you knew was that you weren’t growing tired as any normal person would be. You were getting way too deep into the plot line of the novel. Thankfully, you were pulled from the pages when a rap sounded against your window. You didn’t have time to freak yourself out as you turned, spotting a familiar black and red form sitting on your fire escape.

 

“Miles?” you mumbled, confused as you slipped out from beneath your covers. The floors were cool against your bare feet as you moseyed on over to your window. Fitting the tips of your fingers in the gap under your window panel, you grunted as you pulled it up halfway before changing positions and pushing it to the top.

 

“Yes, my friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?” you questioned as he ducked his masked head inside your room, peering around with wide, white eyes. “Is there something I can do for you?”

 

“You’re usually asleep on my last rounds,” he said, long legs swinging through the threshold. “Why’re you up?”

 

You shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.” He hummed and you noticed the way his shoulders slumped with exhaustion as he stared at the floor. It must’ve been a long day. “Wanna spend the night?”

 

His head leans around you towards the door, silently questioning.

 

“Both my parents are on a business trip,” you laughed.

 

“Technically,” he exhaled, getting to his feet as you stepped back to let him in, “I’ll be spending the morning with you.”

 

“Ha ha,” you droned, nudging him aside to close the window. The draft was turning your room into the next ice age. “I’ll go get you some of my dad’s PJs.”

 

As you stumbled through the dark apartment for your parents' room, you made quick work of grabbing everything your boyfriend would need to be comfortable. You snatched a few extra pillows from the hall closest while you were at it.

 

Walking back into your room, you hesitated at the doorway. Miles sat on your bed, stooped over his knees as he stared down at his mask in his hands. Now that you could see his face, you realized it wasn’t just exhaustion dragging him down.

 

“You did good today, you know,” you told him as you walked over. He watched you quietly, thanking you when you handed him the clothes. Before he could get up you grabbed his face, rubbing a thumb over his soft, coffee-hued skin. It matched your tastes—no creamer just sugar. He always laughed at that. “I listen to the police reports, too. You saved a bunch of people from that accident.”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t save all of them,” he muttered darkly, eyes distant.

 

“Miles—“

 

“Spider-Man could’ve done it.”

 

“Baby, you _are_ Spider-Man and you did everything you could.” You urged him to look at you as you set the pillows down, kneeling on the floor to catch his gaze. “Even superheroes like Peter Parker couldn’t save everyone all the time, Miles. It’s a tough job that demands sacrifice and you sacrifice so much for it already.” He frowned as you held his hands in yours. “So don’t blame yourself for things that are out of your control.”

 

He sighed, curling in on himself in defeat. You wrapped your arms around him, keeping him put together when his forehead met your shoulder. Gingerly, you passed your fingers over the baby hairs at his nape, murmuring how proud you were of him and how he was the best thing in this city beside the pizza.

 

You got a laugh out of him and smiled as he finally relaxed into your hold. When he pulled away, he slipped out of your room and into the hall bathroom to get changed. You readied the bed with extra pillows and tossed your book onto your desk. The ending could wait now that the person you mutually pined was here to take up your time.

 

When Miles walked back into the room drowning in your dad’s t-shirt and sweats you giggled, earning a squinted gaze and tight-lipped smile from him. Sliding into bed you held the covers open for him and he eagerly accepted the invitation. He was such a cuddle bug.

 

The moment the only light in the room was switched off his arms were wrapping around your waist, pulling you closer. You settled against his chest, kissing the part of his neck you could reach as he sighed into your hair.

 

With him there to keep you company, you were finally able to sleep.


End file.
